


Salvami ancora

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heartache, Introspection, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: I suoi baci sanno di caffè, sigaretta e menta. E tu li odi. È una commistione che detesti, però fai finta che ti vada bene perché sei convinto che siano rari tanto quanto è straordinaria la sua presenza al tuo fianco.





	Salvami ancora

 

 

 

 

I suoi baci sanno di caffè, sigaretta e menta. E tu li odi. È una commistione che detesti, però fai finta che ti vada bene perché sei convinto che siano rari tanto quanto è straordinaria la sua presenza al tuo fianco. La verità è che di lui ti piace anche questo, e quello che provi è un odio posticcio. La, patetica, verità è che una parte della tua mente è ancora convinta che sia tutta un’illusione, che lui non sia lì a divorarti le labbra o a piegarti sul tavolo della cucina. Credi che un giorno finirà tutto e che i suoi baci se ne andranno via con lui, in un qualsiasi altro luogo che non sia al tuo fianco. Quando succederà (perché succederà) riuscirai forse a rispondere alla domanda che ti perseguita. O almeno lo speri. Ti auguri di poter sedare il dubbio che ti lacera l’anima e ti divora fin da quando ti ha sfiorato la prima volta, ormai più di sei mesi fa.  
  
_Se sono un mostro, come fa a volermi baciare?_  
  
  
  
I suoi abbracci profumano del vento di primavera. Quello carico di un tepore piacevole che stuzzica i sensi, fa venir voglia di passeggiate e che sembra riuscire a sciogliere le nevi perenni del tuo cuore di ghiaccio. Il suoi abbracci sono goffi, se ingombrati dal cappotto. Delicati, la notte, quando ti stringe a sé. Arrabbiati quando vi ritrovate uno di fronte all’altro, dopo che tu lo hai fatto preoccupare a morte. Così diversi da quelli di uno Sherlock bambino che ti saltellava attorno con spadino e cappellone da pirata, e a cui ancora ripensi di tanto in tanto. Ma i suoi abbracci sono differenti da qualsiasi altra cosa esista al mondo. Di certo migliori di come t’immaginavi potessero essere, prima che tutto questo avesse inizio. I suoi abbracci non ti bastano mai, sono meglio del tè e della regina. Sono più di quanto non meriteresti. Delle volte pensi che ci vivresti benissimo, stretto tra le sue braccia. Rannicchiato contro di lui, a far nulla se non a scordarsi del mondo e domandarsi se non sia meglio un universo fatto unicamente di lui. Perché i suoi abbracci ti zittiscono le paranoie e bruciano i cattivi pensieri. Quelli che, di tanto in tanto, ti attraversano la mente.  
  
_Cosa ci troverà in un uomo sbagliato come me? (Sono sbagliato)._  
   
  
  
I suoi ti amo ti lasciano perplesso. Lui non è un uomo sentimentale, e ogni tanto è addirittura rude nei modi. Involontariamente sgarbato. In questo sei sicuro che la sua ex moglie lo abbia rovinato, ma non glielo dici perché ti pare indelicato ficcare il naso. Tuttavia, nel suo essere ben poco avvezzo alle romanticherie, lo dice spesso. Così come tu ti ritrovi a fissarlo, ogni volta un po’ più incredulo.  
  
“Ti amo, Mycroft”.  
  
Quando lo senti sussurrare queste parole, la sua voce ti arriva d’improvviso. I suoi ti amo ti colgono impreparato, e ti sconvolgono. Non te l’aspetti mai e pensi sempre che, le volte passate, siano state soltanto un sogno. I suoi ti amo arrivano così, e ti mandano di traverso il caffè. Ti fanno scivolare il telefono di mano durante una riunione importante. T’imbarazzano le guance che arrossiscono di poco, facendo ridere tuo fratello a crepapelle. I suoi ti amo sono il più grande mistero in cui tu ti sia mai imbattuto, un enigma insolvibile che la logica non svela. La ragione non capisce.  
  
_Come si può amare uno scherzo della natura?_  
  
  
  
La sua caparbietà è peggiore della tua. Greg ha una testardaggine tutta sua e ancora non hai capito se sia frutto della formazione in polizia, o se si tratti di un’indole caratteriale. Lui è l’unica persona in grado di farti fare davvero ciò che vuole. Il solo capace realmente di tenerti testa e a batterti anche in dialettica. Sa zittirti e nemmeno tua madre c’è mai riuscita. Non concedi a nessuno il lusso di sconfiggerti, il privilegio dell’ultima parola. Eppure, al tuo Scotland Yard, come ogni tanto lo chiami, t’arrendi volentieri. Ami lasciarti andare e dirgli di sì. Ami fargli prendere il controllo, chiudere gli occhi e poi volar via. Aprire il tuo cuore, lasciar andare quel tormento infinito che è la paura di perderti in te stesso. Perché lo ami e basta. E ami concederti, lo fai tutte le volte che te lo chiede. Anche adesso, lì dove siete. Nel soggiorno di casa tua. Ti basta sollevare il viso e incrociare quei suoi occhi che… Oh, sono così belli! È sufficiente questo a sentirti perduto. Il suo sguardo è talmente intenso che il cuore corre e il fiato si spezza. Specialmente ora che ti fissa in quel modo tutto suo e ti domanda che cos’hai che non va. Perché l’ha capito da come fuggono i tuoi occhi. Glielo confessi allora, riversandogli addosso tutta la tua disperazione. A lui, e a lui soltanto.  
  
«Salvami» sussurri, fendendo il buio. «Salvami ancora». Lui sospira, non ti lascia e rinsalda la presa. La luce dei lampioni che filtra dalle finestre ti permette di scorgere il suo viso. C’è stupore e rabbia, dolcezza tra le sue espressioni sfatte di stanchezza.  
«Da cosa?»  
«Da me stesso, lo hai già fatto in passato. Fallo ancora. Non smettere mai.»  
  
Il suo  _mai_ arriva nel bacio che ti dà. La sua promessa la rinnova mentre ti stringe, quasi a volerti proteggere da un nemico invisibile.  _Mai._ Non smetterà mai di zittirti i pensieri. Ti tirarti fuori dall’abisso. Di chiamarti Mr Inghilterra. Di sorridere e guardarti. Di essere così bello. Lui sarà sempre lì, con la mano tesa verso di te.  
  
_Sempre._ ****  
  
   
  
  
   
_Fine_  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e parte del dialogo tra Lestrade e Mycroft è preso dal testo della canzone de: Le Vibrazioni “Così sbagliato”: https://youtu.be/uABuVnnPlCM 
> 
> Erano tipo tre (?) anni che non scrivevo Mystrade, ho avuto una sorta di blocco per via di noiose ragioni. Sono davvero molto contenta d’esser riuscita a pubblicare qualcosa, anche se di piccolo e scritto di getto.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno letto sin qui.
> 
>  
> 
> La stupenda copertina che vedete è stata fatta da ChiaFreebatch, che ringrazio!


End file.
